When Fate Brougth us Together
by Sam Moon
Summary: When life turns upside down dose Kira and Rei still love one another.
1. Chapter 1

As Kira had lay dead still in her bed. Her stepfather dressed his self and as he reaches the door the man turned to her and said "don't forget to pack all your things you need, because we or sorry I mean you leave in an hour." After he left Kira pulled the blankets around her naked body and searched for her clothing.  
As Kira walked down the steps of her home with a book bag filled with clothing and her hands filled with sketch books, she walked down next to the man who would take her away. Without looking at her stepfather Kira grabbed her mother in a tight hug then left with the man whose name tag that read 'Mat,' and the two drove to the hospital.  
"Kira if you don't stop slashing your wrist we will have to send you away," Mrs. Aso pleaded with her daughter. The only thing Kira said was "send me away then" 

As the nurse opened the door to her room a guy with golden hair was sitting on the other bed opposite from the one on the opposite side of the room. As Kira put her items down on her bed the nurse spoke up "Rei this is Kira and Kira this is Rei." Kira turned around to look at this guy Rei across from her. This Rei fellow gave Kira an evil glair, and then he turned to a book. Kira just flopped on her bed as the nurse left the room. Kira now had a little smile on her face because she was away from her stepfather, but who was this Rei fellow?

"So Kira was it? What are you in hear for, you don't look like a girl who gives too much of a problem you really look like a goodie, goodie. But I could be wrong," Rei spoke. Kira now face down in her pillow started to sob hard. Rei now taken back by this action walked over next to her bed and sat down in a chair. Out of the blue Rei grabbed Kira's wrist and said "so you're a wrist cutter, there are a couple around hear. I guess it is an easy way out of this world if you want out I mean." Kira stared at this man as he put her wrist back down. This guy as she looked over at him had a child like smile printed on his face. Kira just guessed that the evil glarefrom before was just for show.

Rie just sat their dumbfound waiting for this girl Kira to say something to him, but then the dumbest question came out of Kira's mouth, " So Rei I guess that evil glare is all for show?" Rei thought about this for a moment and then said "I guess you are right. I never really thought about that before Ms. Kira."

Kira turned her whole body now to him "No not Ms. Kira it's just Kira, Kira Aso." Rei grabbed this hand that was extended to him from Kira and he said "I am Rei, Rei Kashino nice to meet you Kira." Kira finally rolled over to face the wall after he let go of her hand Rei started to walk away when Kira spoke up " I'mHERE because I wanted out of my house." All Rei replayed with was "sure you did." Then Rei lay in his bed and they both fell fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

During the middle of the night Kira kept crying and Rei felt bad because something in his mind told him to do something. So he made up a plan to cheer her up, so in the darkness of the night Rei pulled something together.  
In the morning Kira awoke with dirty socks being thrown at her head. As she rolled over to face Rei 'Bam' a direct hit by one of the socks in her face. When Kira finally opened her eye's Rei was standing in front of Kira with her tank top on with a bright red lipstick on his face. Kira's didn't believe her eyes. Then Rei spoke "Hay doll you should not sleep past 7:00 am you will miss break fast." Rei then pulled the shirt off and wiped the makeup off his face walked over pulled on one of his shirts then left the room. Kira hurried and changed in to clothing she had in her book bag and ran to catch Rei. When she found him he was walking with another guy just a little shorter then Rei. They were both in a low whisper and Kira stayed back.

Rei saw Kira following them and whispered to his friend Kenny "Watch this." Rei walked a little slower so that now he was walking with Kira. Kira noticed him falling back to walk with her and she though this was sweet of him. Then all of the sudden when she was a bout to thank Rei for doing this Kira found herself thrown over Rei's shoulder and Rei was back up with his friend. As they were walking Rei said to Kira "Kira this is Kenny he lives in the same apartment area as me." Kira stuck out her hand and Kenny took hold of it in a firm shake.

When Rei finally got to where he was going he let Kira down. Kira ran her fingers through her hair and caught back up with Rei and Kenny. They were in a lunch room and when the smell of food hit Kira's nose she realized how hungry she really was. She took a set with the boys and the dumbest question came out of her mouth she asked Kenny if he was stuck in this horrible hospital to? Rei and Kenny had to turn 15 shades of red at one time and busted out laughing. Kira didn't think what she said was funny, but seeing the two boys laughed she could not help her self. A young lady came by to take their orders and the boys went nuts the made cat calls and whistled at her. Kira was so embarrassed to be around them. The Girl talked to Kira and said "Its ok I'm their good friend Rumi don't worry too much about it." So Kira ordered a glass of milk and cereal bars and so did the boys.

Kira sat their and listened to the boys talk and drank her milk. When she was done eating some one tapped her on thehead Kira brushed it off first then the tap came again. Kira turned around and then a fist came across her face. Before Kira blacked out she heard Rei say "Oh Shit Kira are you ok."


	3. Chapter 3

Kira awoke in the nurse's office. All she could see was the doctor, two nurses running around and Rei sitting in a far corner. As Kira started to really understand where she was she had over heard the doctor speaking to Rei. "Rei you can leave now all your test came back and you are fine," the doctor started to say before they knew Kira was up.

Kira gowned at the pain in her head as she tried to remember what happened. After Kira made this noise every one knew she was awake. As the doctor walked over to Kira to see how she was he didn't realize Rei was talking to him. The doctor checked Kira's pulse, and then shined a light in her eyes. Kira closed her eyes and thought 'this is what a hangover must feel like.' As the doctor started to talk to her Kira tried to listen to him as he said, "Ms. Aso I have filled out the forms for you to leave form this hospital. If you have any problems I would like you to come back and speak to me, OK. So once you get your things together you are free to go." Kira then shock her head yes and tried to stand, but she didn't make it Rei had to rush over and help her walk back to the room.

When Rei and Kira got to the room Kira let go of her grit on Reis arm and fell to the floor crying. Rei spoke to her softly "Kira do you want me to get the doctor?" The only way Kira could reply was shaking her head 'no'. So Rei just went on over to his bed and started to pack his things in a bag he got from the nurse, when Kira spoke up "Rei I can't go back their, I… I just can't." Rei responded with "I know that Kira, that is why you are coming with me." Kira looked up at him with a tear soaked face "but.…" Rei had stopped her in mid sentence. Then he replied with "Theirs no, butt's about it. I have a 2 bedroom apartment and you don't want to go home. So…. You're coming with me."

Kira didn't mind this idea, but she didn't know what she was going to do about her step father. If he ever found out she could not even tell what he was going to do to her and Rei. Kira followed her heart instead of her fear of her stepfather. She got up from the floor and started to pack all of her things in her book bag before Rei was done packing his things. They were done about the same time and Kira followed Rei out the door and down the hall. She followed him to the front hall where they turned in their forms and singed them self's out. The lady at the front desk said "take good care of her Rei." Rei winked at the lady and ran out with Kira by his side. They ran up 2 stories to the parking garage. As they got to Reis bike Kira asked Rei "how do you know her?" Rei just said "She lives a floor above me." As Kira saw the motorcycle she didn't want to get on but Rei shoved a helmet on her head and she climbed on by herself. As Rei stared the bike Kira wanted just to ride forever.


	4. Chapter 4

As Rei pulled into an old building and then in to the parking space and took off his helmet as Kira was looking around with her helmet all ready off. Kira counted at least 20 more bikes parked around here. As Rei put down the kickstand he grabbed Kira's arm and helped her off.

Rei then lead Kira up the stair case that she thought was a least 14 stories high. When Rei and Kira reached the 3ed floor Rei ran ahead and turned the corner. Kira followed him but in a much slower fashion as she finally turned the corner streamers hit her face and noise poppers went off all around her. When she opened her eyes Kira saw Rei, Kenny, and one other person standing in the hallway. At that moment they all screamed "Welcome home Kira!" Kira had a big stupid smile on her face as every one hugged her and welcomed her to her new home. Then Rei spoke up and said "Kira this is Kenny. You have all ready met him though." Then he pointed to the other girl and said with a laugh "This is Violet, oh yah don't let the skirt change your mind this is a guy." Kira looked at Violet then just shrugged it off.

Violet then grabbed Kira buy the arm and screamed "Makeover time!" As Violet pulled Kira in to a room across the hall Kira them looked back at Rei he had a big smile across his face then he picked up Kira's bags and just before he entered his room he looked at Kira and said "you will be ok gust go with her." Violet finally got Kira in to the room and sat her in a chair and said as she went to the closet "Reis biker friends are over as you have to look better then sexy!" Violet then polled out a mini black skirt and a see through halter top. Then she asked Kira "you are a C cup right?" Kira nodded yes and Violet pulled out a pair of under where and nude bra that still had the tags on it. Violet then said "You can have all these I cant wear any of this and you have to look you best for Rei tonight." Violet then grabbed Kira by the arm and through Kira in the bathroom to change her clothing and to her enjoyment it all had tags on it and it all fit in her mind Kira knew Rei told her to buy this stuff. When Kira came out she looked HOT! Violet was all ready changed and had makeup on, she then sat Kira back down and had her put on boots and did her make up and hair. Kira and Violet walked two doors down to Reis room Kira could hear music and people talking in their as they entered the room Kira looked for Rei, but as she scanned the room she saw some one she never wanted to see again. Her eyes filled with tears and she walked towards this man she raised her hand to slap him she screamed "Ass Hole!" her hand hit the side of his face two seconds after that the room went silent as the man looked at her. Then he spoke up and said "little Kira it's always nice to see you outside court." Rei came over to see what was going on Rei then saw Kira and Peter with a red mark across his face Rei then grabbed Kira's arm a swung it behind her back and took her outside the room and slammed her agents the wall a crossed form them. Rei screamed "What the fuck is wrong with you?" "He sent him here," Kira said between gulps. Rei looked at her with a questionable face then let go and asked "who sent who?" Kira replayed with "My stepfather … he sent Peter here just like he sent him to kill my father!" Rei looked at her looked 'What'. Peter came out of the room clapping his hands and saying " Very good little Kira you figured it out and I wont stop following you till you return you stepfather to finish you sex job with him because he said you are better then your mother." Kira now started to cry harder then every at this saying. Rei said "GET AWAY!" As Peter started down the stairs he yelled back "NEVER FORGET LITTLE KIRA!"

A little girl stood in a court house full of people and as Peter walked by the he said "Never forget me little Kira because I will be back for you and to make you life a living hell."

Rei heard Violets voice inside ring out saying "Party at my place for every one wanting to come!" Every one left Reis place and went down the hall to Violets place and Rei carried Kira bridal style back into their room to lade down and sleep. He laid her down on the bed and cuddled up with her and they both fell fast asleep as they listened to the music down the hall.


	5. Chapter 5

Kira slightly awoke to the noise of a dump truck outside the building. It was on of those days where you did not want to get out of bed even thought you slept in your clothing last night. Kira then wiped on of her hands a crossed her face and tried to sit up. When she tried thought a pair of strong arms pulled her back down and now she was snuggled in to Reis chest. Rei then rested his head on top of Kira's and snuggled in to Kira's strawberry blond hair and whispered "where do you think your going? I'm not letting go." After he finished his phrase he wrapped a leg around her legs, and then moved both of them on to their sides. As Kira had almost fell back to sleep when a loud knock cane agents the door. With this noise Rei tightened his grip on Kira's chest, but removed his leg from hers. Then Rei whispered under his voice "oh my fucking word, leave us alone." Once Rei finished this statement the door busted open and a half a dozen people walked in with noise makers. As all these people filled the room they all screamed "HAPPY BIRTHDAY REI!"

Rei then sat up with Kira still in his arms and faced all of his friends from the building. Well everyone their look great, but Kira and Rei looked like they had been thought a hurricane. Rei and Kira's hair was messed up and most of Kira's outfit was sticking to her body from where she had been sweating all night long sleeping next to Reis hot body.

Both Rei and Kira blinked a couple of times. Rei got out of bed and stood up. Then he pulled Kira up in a standing area next to him. It took Kira a minute to figure what Violet, Kenny, and all the others had said. It finally hit Kira what they had said it was Rei's birthday and he did not tell her. Kira then turned to Rei and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed both cheeks then let go of him. Rei looked down and saw that Kira was giving him the biggest smile he had ever seen. Then Kira whispered "Happy birthday Rei."

Kira started to walk away when Rei grabbed her arm and pulled her agents his chest. Rei then looked down at the girl below him. 'God how beautiful did she look' he thought to his self as he looked down in to her icy blue eyes and he had to do it. Rei placed both hands on the sides of Kira's face and pulled her in to a passionate kiss. Kira was shocked at first, but then started too kiss her back.

In the back ground Rei heard Violet say "Get a room you two." When Rei pulled away he looked down at Kira and saw that she was blushing at what he just did in front of all these people. Rei finally let go of her and she skipped to the bathroom. Rei then turned his attention to the crowd and said "My birthday was yesterday and Violet you are in my room. What I do in here is my and Kira's problem on." As Rei finished his sentient a man stepped forward and said "Rei who was that girl?" Rei got a good look at this man and said "Dad?" "Rei we kneed to talk,' said Reis dad.

As Kira came out of the bathroom every one was sitting on the flood looking at her, but Rei and one other man. Rei walked over and pulled Kira's braid a cross her shoulder and then took her hand. Rei guide her over to the bed and sat her down then sat down next to her. The other man standing looked at Kira and said "Miss. Kira Aso?" Kira shook her head yes and keep eye contact with them man. The guy started to speak "Miss. Kira I am Reis father. I have come on behalf of you father and no not your step father your father. When you were 3 years old you were arranged to marry my son Rei the day after his 18th birthday. Today is the day after Reis Birthday. So instead of having the wedding today we will have the wedding in a week or two, but once you write your name on this line you and Rei will be married." Kira looked at Rei with sad eyes and then a smile came a cross her face. Then she said "I didn't know your birthday was yesterday?" Then she turned to the man and reached out for the papers. Kira read through the 14 pages to make sure it was all their and it was her. Then she took the pen the mad handed her and wroth her name on the line. Before she gave the papers back she said "If you want these papers back can you tell me abut my father?" The man shook his head yes then spoke "Kira your father was a good man and you got all your drawling skill from him. I remember when we filled these forms out for you two you were drawling a picture of a pony in a field. I still have that picture." The man took out his wallet and pulled out an old piece of paper and handed it to her. She looked down at the picture and saw her fathers name and hers right below the horses legs. Kira started to cry and stood up. She gage the forms to the man singed to the man then embraced him in a tight hug. She thought to her self maybe he can tell me more lately. 


	6. Chapter 6

As the man left the room Violet jumped up and grabbed Kira's arm. "Kira we have to get you something for Rei's birthday and for your honeymoon tonight sense you are married." Violet pulled Kira out of the room in time for Kira to grab her shoes and wave good buy to Rei. Rei just laid back down as every on left the room. Once every one was gone he thought to him self 'I am going to have sex with Kira tonight.' So he got up and hopped in the shower to make him self clean.

Kira was being pulled around Victory Secret with Violet. She thought to her self 'ok I am with a man dressed like a woman going to buy something to please a man.' Violet and the sakes lady were going nuts picking one thing after another. The lade Violet was telling her was his sister Flower and she was a she. Thy both diced to have Kira dress in a white corset to with a white lacy thong and a pair of white stockings. Kira tried it on and stepped out of the dressing room the outfit was completely see thought. Both girls were ecstatic with the item they had found. So Kira and Violet wondered around the store for 5 minutes to waste till Flower got out of work. Once she got off of work the went to a shoe store Kira was 4 inches shorter then Rei was so they bought Kira this to for Rei's joking wedding gift. It was about 8pm when they got back to the apartment complex Violet snuck inside and stole one of Rei's shirts on the floor. Kira changed in Violets room. They did her hair sexy but with just 2 pins so Rei could take it down easily and did a dark red lipstick. Before the girls got to Rei's room they had Kira put on Rei's shirt and snuck in.

Rei was standing at the window when Kira walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his chest. Rei felt her arms wrap around him and he loved this feeling of having something that was his. He took off Kira's arms and turned around to see her wearing his t-shirt, a pair of nylons, and sexy shoes. He saw that her hair was up and makeup was done. The he had to say it "Well shopping with Violet and Flower I would think you would not be wearing one of my t-shirts." Kira responded with "Rei I have my outfit on under this, but I am a little embarrassed." Rei looked at her and got an idea. He walked over to the bed and took off his shirt and then sat down. Kira looked down at his body 'my god he looked like a god' he had a six pack and sexy body she wanted him to take her now. Kira walked over to him, but left 2 feet between them. She wrapped her arms around the bottom of the shirt and took it off. Rei just sat their, with his mouth open and stared at her. Kira started to get embarrassed and tried to put back on the shirt, but Rei stopped her and pulled her close. Kira loved this feeling of being so close to him with almost nothing on. Rei started to kiss Kira all over the face her lips, nose, cheeks, and forehead. As Rei was doing this action, Kira started on Reis pants. Her tiny hands had worked so hard on his pants that Rei had to stop caressing her arms and back and helped her get them undone and off. As Rei was pulling down his pants Kira had kicked her shoed across the room so that all that they were wearing was their underwear. God neater of them knew how good the other one looked.

Rei guided Kira over to the bed and laid her down and then straddled over her. Kira looked up in to his eyes he new that look it meant take me now. Rei kissed her chest and started to untie her top. He pulled on it and tried to untie it, but nothing was working. Kira pulled on it and helped him untie it and pulled it over her head. Rei stared at her chest he couldn't believe how beautiful she was. He didn't expect her to be this beautiful. Kira pulled off his boxers as Rei pulled off her thong and nylons. Rei kissed her body all over as Kira ran her fingernails over his skin and found what she was looking for. It was longer then her finger and she started caressing his penis. Rei felt this and loved it. So he diced to suckle on Kira's right Brest and then rubbed her left. A loud moan escaped her lips as this was going on. She let go of Rei and ran her fingers through his hair. Rei stopped what he was doing and looked at her he whispered to Kira "God I love you and I want to take you now." Kira looked up at him after he said and shook her head 'yes'. Rei pensioned him self over her to enter her. Rei started to push in as Kira mooned and cried out in pleasure. "God I love you Rei!" Rei pumped in and out of her as fast as he could. Kira cried out for more and more. Kira screamed out her insides after 40 minutes and Rei came shortly after her. As a lone tear fell from her eye Rei pulled out of her and wrapped her in his arms and snuggled in to her hair that was every across the bed. Rei whispered in to her ear "Kira I love you and I glad I was arranged to marry you." Kira looked up in to his face and said "So am I." Rei hugged her close as they both feel asleep.

The next morning Rei awoke he looked around the bed and could not find Kira then she popped up by his feet holding two cups of coffee in her hands. Rei pulled her down to the bed. When Kira fell forward she landed down on his chest not even spilling the coffee. Kira pulled herself up and gave Rei his cup of coffee then said "Rei we need to talk about my past ok." Rei shook his head ok. Kira looked at him and the said "Rei don't hate me for this ok." Rei shook his head yes not knowing what to say at a time like this. "Rei the reason I was cutting my wrist was because of my stepfather," she said with a sob "He would rape me over and over again not getting enough of me, but Rei you were the first boy I love and I hope you can still love me for this." Rei took her coffee cup and his and placed them on the ground then embraced her in a tight hug not wanting to let go, but still not wanting to hurt her. Rei then said "Kira nothing in your past will never stop you form loving you the way I do." 


	7. Chapter 7

I am so sorry to all the people who read When Fate brought us together, I have had Pre-sat, and project after project. In addition, man I have to say school is going to kill me. Well it is coming up on winter break and I am hoping to at least post a cupper more chapters or like two long ones. Just to say I only own mars books 1-6 but I have read 1-12 so I am pretty mush caught up on all that happens through the story. Therefore, I hope you enjoy this new chapter of When Fate Brought us together.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After this little discussion, Rei had laid Kira down on the bed. Thousand of questions were going through his mind at once. Thinking about all of this gave a head pains. He looked over at Kira to see if she was asleep. When he was sure of this, he placed a light kiss on her check, grabbed a piece of paper, and begins to write. When he had finished he looked over at the clock it said 1:30pm he set it for 5:00pm and was going to make sure he was home by that time. He then placed the note next to Kira's head and grabbed his shoes. He took one last look at his sleeping beauty and grabbed his keys and left.

It was around 4:30pm when Kira awoke. At first, she really did not, open her eyes and just felt around for Rei on the bed. However, when she did not find him her eyes snapped open in surprise. Kira looked around and finally her eyes came to rest on a not that was on Reis pillow.

Dear my sweet Kira,

Kira I have left for a while had to clear my head and go meet up with some one. I will be backing around five so do not worry your pretty little head off about me ok.

I love you with all my heart,

Rei.

Kira read the note repeatedly. It did not state what she was supposed to do for the time being and well she was board. She looked around the tiny apartment, and the first thought that came to her mind 'for some on who is not home that much he sure dose make a mess of the place.' Therefore, Kira got up and began to clean the place. Since she was an only child she was use to doing all the housework before her mother came home and this was no challenge to her.

When Kira finally sat back down the whole place was spotless and the only thing on the floor was a small pile of dirty clothing that she put in a basket so she could do it tomorrow. When her head turned to the clock beside the bead she was in shock it was all ready 6:30pm and Rei still was not home from the things he had to do. Therefore, she decided to get dinner ready when she went to the fridge. She pulled out a package of stir-fry in a bag. She opened it, started to cook, and thought 'maybe Rei will be home by the time that dinner is done.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Rei had left Kira asleep, he pulled on to his bike and begins to drive to the only person who could help him. As he pulled in to the houses drive way his brother Sei's car was here. 'DAM IT ALL TO HELL' he thought, that is all he needed is his little brother sticking his nose where it dose not belong. As Rei approached the door, the house cleaner opened it up and directed him into the main sitting room to wait for his father.

Sei and dad had walked in to the room and saw Rei with a down cast head and the first thing that Sei noticed was that Rei didn't have his new bride was not with him. So Sei had to say it "Hay Rei you and Kira all ready have your first fight?" Reis head snapped up and gave Sei a death glare and then said "No Sei we haven't I was just here to talk to dad now if you would shoo away to your home it would be really nice for both me and dad to talk."

Reis father looked at Sei and just nodded to agree with Rei. Sei left and Reis father sat down right across from him. He lit his cigar, looked back at Rei, and said, "So what brings my little boy here?" Rei looked at his father and said, "I need a favor, I need some money." Reis father raised an eyebrow at his son. Then let him continue. Rei then stated "Kira needs a real home to live in I don't want the life we have now for her." Reis father thenmoved his head in agreement. Then he had a great idea for him.

"Rei let me ask you a question, how would you like me to give you an early wedding present. All Rei could do was look on. Rei's father then left the room then came back with a check and a document. Before giving it to Rei he said "each one of my boys have land they own and I am giving it to you know. It is down the road about a mine and a half to two miles and here is enough money to get the home built. All I ask in return is that you make me a pound father and make Kira the happiest person in the world." With that, he handed the papers to Rei and Rei then jumped up and squeezed his father and rand out of the room.

The first thought to Reis dads mind was 'I wonder how long until I have grand children?'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei speed home not even thinking of the time and parked his bike. He ran up the stairs two at a time until he reached his room. Rei threw the door open and realized the room was clean and Kira was over cooking. He realized that Kira had not heard him and shut the door quietly and snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her tiny was and placed a kiss on her soft lips. Kira then looked up in to those soft eyes and said, "Your late you know?"

Rei put out a light chuckle and said, "I know and I have a good reason for it to." Kira had finished cooking their dinner and set their tiny table. When they were both seated, Rei took this moment to tell her about the land. "Kira I was at my fathers today, when I got their, I spoke him I did not want this type of life for you. I wanted you to have the best, and well when I and my brother were little he bought a HUGE piece of land one for me and one for my brother." Kira listened to him with a fork in her mouth; Rei thought that she looked like a little kid about to get a puppy for her birthday. Rei then said "Well to go on my father gave us an early wedding present, he gave me the land and a check to start building a home for you and me."

Kira jumped for joy and tackled Rei. Rei caught her and just could not be happier. The two finished dinner and then Kira ran over to the phone. Kira called Reis dad and thanked him so much that he had to hang up the phone on her. God Rei loved seeing Kira this happy and wished that he could make her this happy forever. Kira ran over a placed a light kiss on Reis lips and ran into the shower. Rei then kicked off his shoes and took off his pants and shirt. He then lay in bed thinking about him and Kira happy forever and having many kids. Just thinking of this made him the happiest man alive. Kira came out about 20minutes later dressed in one of Reis big shirts. She lay down in bed with Rei and laid her head on his chest. They both dosed off and fell asleep thinking about the new life they were going to live and how happy they would be together.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Happy chapter happy chapter tell me what you think ok. I want to know how my first fanfic is going thank you.

thank you to all who told me what was wrong and i will try not to do it again it just some one messed with my spell check 


	8. Chapter 8

Kira's eyes darted back and fort in this dark cloudy room. She wondered where Rei was and what had happened to their apartment room. She tried to run through this thick black fog, but it would not allow her to move more than two feet from where she stood. She looked around and all she could see was black. She tried to call out for Rei, but her voice would no allow her to.

God she was getting so scared being alone like this. She wanted Rei by her side, she felt so lost. Then all of a sudden their was a hand that cam across her chest and pulled them back in to her. This body wasn't Reis, but is was one that she never wanted to feel again. Kira arched her head back to look in to the lustful eyes of her stepfather. She tried to get away, but it wasn't working. He still held on to her and would not let go. Then Kira felt some one shaking her.

When her eyes finally snapped open Rei was over her shaking the life out of her. Kira reached up and wrapped her arms around Reis neck and cried in to his shoulder. Rei just held her their just to make her convertible and Rei loved having Kira this close to him. Rei final fell back asleep, but Kira could not. She could not get his face out of her mind. Was her mind trying to predict the future or was her body just remember all of her horrible past as a young teenager.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Rei woke up and took a shower all the time thinking about Kira and last night. Rei woke up and had seen Kira tossing and turning and some what screaming with her mouth squeezed shut. He tried to wake Kira up by gently shaking her, but after twenty minutes he straddled her waist and grabbed both shoulders and shook the life out of her to wake her up. When Kira finally awoke she looked so scared to be near him for a second. When he was done with the shower he got out and Kira was still sleeping. He bent over her and kissed her forehead and her tiny eyes opened. She looked up at him and she whispered "Have a good day honey." Rei smiled and kissed her forehead and walked out the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kira got up and took a shower and cleaned up the apartment. She still could not get the image out of her mind and so she ran to the door and locked it then put on the chain. She got back in bed and went back to sleep. Kira was re-awoken by the same dream at the same part that she had always awoken at every nigth. The strange thing was that their was another noise. Kira looked up and Rei couldn't get in to his place because Kira had put on the chain. Kira jumped up and ran over and took the chain off and wrapped her arms around him. Rei smelled of grease and sweat, but she really didn't care. Rei went and took a shower and Kira started and finished cooking dinner as he got out. They ate and then went to bed in silence and the whole dream started over again.


	9. Memo to readers

To all the people who read When Fate Brought us Together,

I am sorry that I have not updated in a couple of months, I had to get things straightened with some people who didn't like me before I could write again because that had taken all of my energy.

I never wanted to be one of those people who started a story and did not finish it so I am going to write as much as I can tonight and post, so I hope you can accept this apology.

Sam


	10. Chapter 9

"Look I promised this to all my readers and I hope that I get good reviews on this chapter, I know it might be a little sad and well try not to kill me I will try my best to attempt to make it happy, but yall have to understand that I am trying to make it very depressing in the start of the story ok. Well thank you again for reading When Fate Brought us Together."

The last couple of days had been a living hell for Kira and Rei. Rei was too stubborn to ask Kira what was going on and Kira was to afraid to tell Rei what was going on because she feared that he would think that she was crazy. Every thing was turning upside down for what should have been the happy couple. Every one saw them as a couple that would grow old and die together, but now because of this dam dream Rei would not even look at Kira the way he use to when they first meet and he had no clue to what had happened in her life when she still lived with her stepfather.

How was Kira going to tell him that she had been having dreams about her stepfather coming after her in her dreams. That was a one way ticket to be locked up and the key thrown away. She never wanted to bother Rei with her suppressed problems in life, but now that they are showing them selves in her dreams and Rei is very aware of them Kira had no clue how to handle this situation, she couldn't even paint any more because she had put her self in a depressed state.

Rei on the other had was so worried for Kira's health that he could not even look her in the eyes because he thought that she could see his fear for her in them. He had no clue what to do, he thought that by asking Kira about her problems that she would go farther in to her shell and he would never be able to reach her in the end. Rei felt like he was back at the hospital before he had meet Kira, because he was just like that, he kept his feelings inside and never talked about them. He could also see it in her eyes that this thing what ever it was, was killing her on the inside because he eyes looked so dull and cloudy, unlike Kira's usual eyes that were bright and full of life.

Rei walked across the room and sat on the floor next to the window to help get a better look at Kira because she was now sitting on the bed facing him. Rei felt like kicking his own ass, because he had allowed Kira to fall in to this state and hadn't even noticed it till it was too late to pull her back out. He felt so horrible at this time he didn't even want to talk to her about what was going on because he was afraid of hearting her more in the end. Rei didn't want to let Kira fall in to a depression to wear she started cutting her wrist again, jut to try to get away from the pain of this world. How in seven hell was he going to help her in the end?

Kira was watching Reis facial expressions from across the room and felt bad for him because he only felt bad because she felt bad. What could she do to cheer him up? Things all ready popped in to her mind like sex, and all that other stuff Rei could do to her body right now, but she had to find something better since today and tomorrow was Reis days off from work and he couldn't just mope around their place. Then it hit her, just get Rei out of this place and go have fun. So Kira got up and picked out a dress that she had borrowed from Violets stash that she/he could not fit in to them any more, but lucky Kira could. Kira Hurried in the bathroom and fixed her hair and pulled the dress that had a low cutting neckline that showed off a lot of cleavage. Then Kira thought to her self 'I am doing this for Rei, today and tonight will be about him.'

Kira stepped back out of the bathroom about ten minutes later, and grabbed her shoes in her hand, luckily for her Rei hadn't even spotted her yet so she snuck over to him and took a seat next to him. Rei looked over at Kira expecting her to still be moping around and not wanting to say anything to him, but instead he say her in this light green sun dress that had a low cutting neckline. Kira grabbed his upper arm and pulled him to his feet and said "Let's go outside today and have some fun!" Rei quickly grabbed a change of clothing and striped down right their and Kira turned her head so fast that she had thought that she had given her self whiplash.

Rei smiled at her when she turned around and noticed one problem with her clothing and he asked, "Kira you won't be able to ride the bike like that." Kira just smiled and pulled up the dress to revel the top part of Kira's underwear and a pair of really tight shorts that hugged every part of her lower body. Rei just smiled to him self, but he was still worried for Kira and if this attitude meant that she was better or just suppressing more things in the back of her mind. So he tossed Kira her helmet and they laughed and giggled down the stairs to the bike that was waiting for them to hop on and take off towards the sunset.

Rei just smiled as they pulled in to a restaurant parking space and Kira was trying to get the bottom of her dress to lay right because Rei had accidentally sat on it when they started up the bike. When Kira was happy with the way she looked she hoped off the bike and took Reis hand in hers and they walked in side. They were seated right away, and then Rei noticed it. Kira was just suppressing more things, because of the way she was looking outside and that blank stair look on her face. That look in the hospital always meant that person was going to kill them selves in a couple of days unless they talked out their problems. So he planed it all out, how he would get Kira to tell him what was bothering her and how he would handle it and make her feel better.

They both made small talk about little thing that had happened around this area and how Rei was doing at work and also how they would handle college when the fall classes started. They finished up eating and Rei paid the bill and then they both hopped on the bike, it was night fall now and Rei was going to take her to the park, because it was always on if his most favorite places to come at night and think before he meet Kira.

Rei pulled his bike along the lake side and turned it off then pulled off his helmet and looked out in to the water, like he was looking for a answerer to something. Kira then followed by pulling off her helmet and got off the bile and walked along the waters edge for Rei to follow and he did. It then hit her Rei had brought her hear to talk to her about her problems lately. Rei caught up next to her and put her hand in his and continued to walk around the lake side. As Rei caught up to Kira she slowed her pace and then once he grabbed her hand she stopped all together. She looked out into the lake one last time before she looked into Reis deep eyes. She began to speak, even know she had just want to keep her feelings inside for the rest of her life. "Rei….. the reason that I have been having bad dreams is that, I am afraid that my stepfather is going to come back after me.!" Tears were now falling down her face like flood gates that had been open just for her. "Rei I an so sorry for making you worry about me these past couple of days, but the dream that I have been having has worried me so badly that I did not know what to tell you and I guess I should stop suppressing memories form you that you are now my husband, but I was just so afraid that you would think that I was crazy."

Rei just pulled her in to a tight embrace and whispered, "Kira I would never think that of you because I love you too much I was just so worried that I was going to lose you to your own mind that I kept worrying. Please Kira next time something like this happens I want you to tell me and not bottle it up inside, ok." Kira snuggled back into his chest and then they walked back to his bike and rode home. Kira walked inside and they laid down not even worrying about changing and they both fell asleep with out a disturbance in the night from either for them.

So what did you think?


	11. Chapter 10

The next couple of chapter will be a little short, because I am trying to add up to something big but I don't know how to write that major part yet.

Rei awoke early from that nights sleep and looked over at Kira, today might have been his day off, but he still had to go to work and pick up his pay check. 'Maybe I can be back before Kira awakes form her sleep' he thought to him self. So Rei climbed out of bed and changed his outfit and slipped out the door hoping to be back with in the hour or if he was lucky before Kira awoke.

Kira awoke right after Rei left the room and though about where he was going and then put it tin the back of her mind and got out of bed. She cleaned the apartment and then sat back on the bed to get dressed once she had pulled on her pants and bra she looked over at the clock and saw that Rei had been go a hour and a half now and still was not back. Right as she thought this a their was a nock at the door and Kira though Rei was being childish so she just left her shirt on the bead and she threw the door open to see the one person who she did not want to see. The last words out of her mouth were "OH GOD NOT YOU," and their was complete silence.

Rei came to the hall way about a hour later and saw that his door was wide open and no noise was coming inside. So he ran full force in to the room opening all closet and the bathroom door not to find his Kira any where. When he walked over to the bead to find Kira's shirt and a note right next to it. The note looked like it had water spots all over it and was shaky hand writing. Stating "Rei I am writing this of my own free will. My step father has come back to get me because my mother wants me home. Thank you for being my husband and lover for these months but this can," their was a giant water mark that he had to squint to read but the lettering spelt 'HELP ME,' then the not went on and said "no longer go on. But I hope one day you will find me or MY ART WORK. Love your, Kira." Rei crumpled the note up and ran out the door to go get Violet and Kenny to help him find his Kira.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kira awoke 2 days latter with a throbbing in her head, and the only reason she recognize that it was 2 days later that she was back in her own room and staring at her old calendar. She never wanted to be back here and o she sat up and ran to the door trying to get out and the door was locked from the opposite side and then she ran over to the window and that was nailed shut. "DAM IT!" she screamed inside her head. So Kira walked over to see that every thing she owned was still where she left it. So that met that her paint supplies were where they use to be. So she ran over to her dresser and grabbed a shirt that she painted in and went over to her bed side table to find all her paint supplies still their and she say down on her stool and began to paint. She sketched out a family portrait of her mom and stepfather so that he would be happy and not try to hurt her again.


End file.
